


Dragon Tamer

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Charlie Weasley is looking for a distraction. Pansy Parkinson is looking for herself. When they meet in a club, will they find what they're looking for?





	Dragon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Charlie moved through the busy streets of London. Ignoring the rain, trying to clear his head. He loved his family dearly, but he couldn't deal with the questions and the pushing. He didn't know when he'd start a family. He hadn't met a “nice” girl. His hair was fine and didn't need cut. He loved them so much, but they were suffocating him. Dragons were easy, family was hard.  
As he walked, a thumping baseline from a muggle club disrupted his thoughts. Charlie was sure that he'd find a distraction in there. Inside, the club was pretty typical. Loud, thumping music. Flashing lights dissecting the dark corners. Sweaty bodies grinding and gyrating against each other.  
Leaning against the bar, he ordered himself two shots of whiskey. Shooting the first back, he took a moment to savor the slow burn. Eyes closed, listening to the music. He was absorbed in the moment until a hand brushed against his chest. He opened his eyes to see a delicate hand playing with the buttons on his shirt.  
“Is that shot for me, Red?,” she said in a posh accent, leaning in to be heard above the music. Her voice was like the whiskey.Smooth and smoky. Her black hair was in a sharp bob, framing her face. Dark, kohl lined eyes looked up at him, dancing with mischief. Her full, red lips smirking as she slid her finger around the rim of his shot glass.  
“Only if you'll dance with me,” Charlie said with a warm smile and shining eyes. She gave him a real smile then. Picking up his shot, she tossed it back like it was water before taking his hand and pulling him through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. The music pulsed around them, lights flashing. She danced like everyone was watching. Like she was on stage, but her show was just for him. Charlie moved with her seamlessly. As if the two had been dancing like this their entire lives. The push and pull of bodies around them pressing them closer together. She circled her arms around his neck, snaking her fingers up into his hair. Tugging his hair loose, she pulled his face to hers. Her lips played lightly against his before kissing him fully. They were frozen in that moment, just the two of them. She tasted like whiskey and rain. In that moment, she was everything he hadn't realized he needed. His breath caught as she pulled away, a smile tugging at those sinful lips. “My flat is around the corner,” she said in his ear.


End file.
